<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interrogation Infatuation by BrianThePhantomThief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560460">Interrogation Infatuation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief'>BrianThePhantomThief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Trauma, shumako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Ren's come back to LeBlanc post interrogation, he's never been the same. Drastically different from his normal self. Luckily, he has Makoto there for him when he needs it the most. And the most he needs is Makoto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interrogation Infatuation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/melkechi/gifts">melkechi</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/gifts">MarieBoheme</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Couple of things. </p><p>One, this is based off of real life events currently taking place over on the Shumako Discord and on Twitter. I won't go too much into details as I'm still very mad and very livid, but it had to do with shit talkers. It's already bad enough to deal with shit talkers but they take things one step over the edge and do something very unforgivable. </p><p>Second, the future of these events will have some effect on me, but that won't stop me from doing what I do best! It only makes me want to work twice as hard! The anger in me just makes me do things I wasn't able to do in the past. </p><p>Finally, for those of you that know what I'm talking about, thank you for sending your regards.. No matter what happens now, we all have to hope for a better and brighter future. </p><p>Other than that, please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren has never been so weak in his life. After his treatment in the interrogation room, he's been more of a shut in rather than his cool and upstanding self. It was pretty bad. The use of physical violence and even drugs. And it's made him realize that he's not so powerful after all. That hit him the most. Being forced to endure all that pain and suffering. And with no way out. But thankfully, that's all come to an end. But it's lasting effects have certainly been......lasting. And with no clear sign of leaving anytime soon. 

</p><p>One morning, Mona climbed on Ren's bed and looked at him. The look on his face seemingly more soulless and dead than it was before. He didn't even say anything about it. Nothing came out of him mouth. 

</p><p>"Kid! You got a visitor! I'm sending her upstairs!" Called Soijiro. 

</p><p>"I thought I told him I don't want to see anyone." Ren quietly complained. 

</p><p>"Ren? You there?" Ren quickly recognized that voice. But didn't move in the slightest. 

</p><p>"Makoto? You're here to see Joker, aren't you?" Mona asked the brunette, to which she nodded. "Okay. I'll leave you to it." The feline jumped off the bed and went out his cubby hole.

</p><p>Makoto looked at her boyfriend. She took it upon herself to sit next to him. 

</p><p>"Ren? Are you awake?" Makoto asked.

</p><p>No response.... 

</p><p>"Ren. I get it. If you don't want to talk, I'll leave now." Makoto sighed, getting up off the bed. 

</p><p>"Makoto....." Ren's voice was quiet but reached his lover. 

</p><p>"Ren? Are you okay?" Makoto asked. 

</p><p>"Not at all." Ren defeatingly sighed. 

</p><p>"You been quite inactive recently. I can understand why, but every time, it's got me thinking more worse. So I thought I'd drop by to see how you've been." Makoto said. 

</p><p>"Thanks....." Ren said. 

</p><p>"I know you're not in any mood to talk or do anything, but I can't stop worrying about you." Makoto sighed. 

</p><p>"I'm sorry I worried you." Ren said. 

</p><p>"You don't have to be. I fully understand." Makoto said. 

</p><p>"You can stay as long as you like." Ren said. 

</p><p>"Thanks." Makoto said, sitting back on the bed. 

</p><p>Ren managed to lived himself up and sat on the edge of the bed next to Makoto. He took off his hood as well. 

</p><p>"It's good to see you, Makoto." Ren said. 

</p><p>"I'm happy to see you too, Ren." Makoto said. 

</p><p>"Look. I know the whole brutal stuff that happened to me broke your heart, but at least I'm still here." Ren sighed. 

</p><p>"It really made me cry how they treated you. Violence and even drugs...I wish my sister could've taught those jerks a lesson for you." Makoto said. 

</p><p>"It's cool. Just made me feel like shit." Ren sighed. 

</p><p>"Do you still feel that way?" Makoto asked. 

</p><p>"To be honest, yes. Very much actually." Ren sighed. 

</p><p>"I'm sorry. We didn't know what would happen in there. If only we'd known beforehand." Makoto sighed. 

</p><p>"Yeah. It made me realize just how much of a stupid teen I am. Thinking I could get the best of whatever situation I'm in." Ren said. 

</p><p>"Ren...."

</p><p>"Outside the Metaverse, I'm just your average, everyday student teenager. And I hate it. Hate myself. Hate everything that makes me remember that." Ren continued. 

</p><p>"Ren...." Makoto had a tear in her eye. 

</p><p>"Just plain old me. Someone who has a criminal record for trying to safe a woman from being harassed. Stupid and powerless Ren Amamiya." Ren said. 

</p><p>"That's not true!" Makoto said. 

</p><p>"Yeah it is. I can be anything else but me. What's the damn point of anything then if I'm powerless?" Ren said. 

</p><p>"Ren! You're not powerless! You've never been powerless!" Makoto wrapper herself around Ren and began crying. 

</p><p>"Y-You're one of the strongest people I know! You've helped so many people! And you've changed so many hearts! And you've changed my life!" Makoto sobbed. "Where's the Ren I love!?"

</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Ren asked. 

</p><p>"The Ren I love wouldn't criticize himself for who he is! He wouldn't be sulking in his bed! He wouldn't let something like this get to him!" Makoto sobbed. 

</p><p>"Makoto...."

</p><p>"The Ren I love is determineded! Someone who wants to make the world better! Someone who is a jerk but still keeps my heart! Someone who tries to make me embarrassed just to see me blush! That's the Ren I love! So where is he!? Where's my RenRen!?" Makoto sobbed loudly. 

</p><p>"Heh....."

</p><p>"Sorry. I got carried away." Makoto said. 

</p><p>"Yeah. I'd say so." Ren said, kissing Makoto's cheek. 

</p><p>"Eep!" Makoto squealed. 

</p><p>"Adorable. As always." Ren said. 

</p><p>Makoto looked at Ren. And the glare in his eyes she wanted to see was there. She wiped her tears away and hugged Ren tighter. 

</p><p>"You're right, Makoto. I'm not powerless. I have you guys with me. And I have you. You are my power, Makoto. You've always been." Ren said. 

</p><p>"Ren....I'm glad to hear that. And I'm happy you're back." Makoto said. 

</p><p>She was about to get off the bed, but then Ren pulled her to him as he picked her up bridal style and looked at her face, which was starting to blush. 

</p><p>"Ren!? W-W-What are you doing!?" Makoto asked. 

</p><p>"Oh, my Queen, I'm carrying thee to thine destination, whatever it may be." Ren joked. 

</p><p>"Well.....I....uh....appreciate it....but.....can you.....please put me down?" Makoto said. 

</p><p>"Nah." Ren answered instantly. 

</p><p>"What!? But I don't want to-"

</p><p>"Ah. It's my turn to make you feel special." Ren said. 

</p><p>"REN! PUT ME DOWN NOW!!" Makoto shouted. 

</p><p>"Okay. Jeez." Ren sighed. 

</p><p>"Thank you."

</p><p>"Just as soon as we go downstairs." 

</p><p>"WHAT!?" 

</p><p>"Can't stop now." Ren said as he walked down the stairs. 

</p><p>And what awaites them? Well unknowingly to them, the others had shown up and were waiting for Makoto to come back down. They hadn't expected to see Ren as well and him holding Makoto bridal style either. They all took a minute to take it all in when they saw the two come down to the cafe. 

</p><p>"Well I'll be. Looks like RenRen's spirit has finally come back to him." Ryuji laughed. 

</p><p>"Everyone!? When'd you all get here?" Ren asked. 

</p><p>"Just a couple moments ago." Ann replied. "Looks like you got your hands full, Ren."

</p><p>"Please! Hold that pose! I must capture this moment in all its glory!" Yuskue said as he started sketching. 

</p><p>"Got it. Tell me when you..."

</p><p>"REN! I THINK IT'S OKAY TO PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!!" Makoto growled. 

</p><p>"Why you gotta be so boring?" Ryuji said. 

</p><p>"This is embarrassing! I don't know how much more I can take!" Makoto said. 

</p><p>"Well I'm certainly not letting this moment got to waste." Futaba said, taking out her phone and snapping a picture. 

</p><p>"Futaba! Delete that at once!" Makoto said. 

</p><p>"Nah. I think I'll save it." The girl replied. 

</p><p>"You'd better delete that, Futaba." Ren said. 

</p><p>"What!? Why!?" Futaba whined. 

</p><p>"Because I'm gonna make it better." Ren said. 

</p><p>He immediately followed that by kissing Makoto on the lips. She didn't see it coming and didn't know how to react. 

</p><p>"Yes! Like that! Hold it there!" Yuskue said, the inspiration in him getting more than it bargained for. 

</p><p>"And delete. And snap!" Futaba said, snapping another picture.

</p><p>"Oh my. Mako-chan really did a great job getting our leader back to his self." Haru said. 

</p><p>"That's love for ya. Makes you do really stupid but really worth it stuff." Ryuji said. 

</p><p>"Like you'd know, Ryuji." Ann said. 

</p><p>"Well am I wrong?" The blond buffoon asked. 

</p><p>"Nope. And that's what scares me." Mona said. 

</p><p>"Shut up, cat!"

</p><p>"Hey! You're not letting this perfect opportunity go to waste are you!?" Futaba said. 

</p><p>"Oh-ho! No way! It's too good to be a waster!" Ann said, quickly getting out her phone.

</p><p>Ryuji and Haru followed soon after and they all took pictures of Ren and Makoto kissing while Yuskue finished his sketch. After that, the two departed lips and looked at each other. 

</p><p>"Shall I put you down now, Your Majesty?" Ren said. 

</p><p>"Just a little longer." Makoto said. 

</p><p>"Of course, my Queen." Ren said. 

</p><p>"I love you, RenRen."

</p><p>"Love you too, Mako."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. </p><p>Like what you read? Check out my other fanfics. You'll have a blast reading them. </p><p>Also check out my Twitter. I post a lot of stuff Shumako related:<br/>https://twitter.com/BrianGuardado3?s=09</p><p>Have a great day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>